Convincing
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Magnus tries to convince Alec to wear make-up. Rated T for Teen. M/A ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own MI. I'm not that awesome of a writer. **

**Hiya! Zephyr here. And what a surprise. I'm writing for yet another fandom. When will it end? *sigh* Oh well. So I guess it's obvious what my latest obsession is, huh? I really hope I have everyone in-character. Alec was especially hard. He kept wanting to be emo, but I had to put a stop to that, huh? Anyway, let the deadly tale begin!**

"Hey, Alexander?"

Alec looked up from the book he was reading and found his eyes on Magnus. The warlock was listening to an Indian-sounding Beatles song while painting his nails a rather interesting shade of blue and had apparently gotten an idea. Alec had long-since known the look that came across Magnus' face when this occurred. He knew what these ideas consisted of and he was afraid to know what his boyfriend was thinking.

"What have I said about my name?" Alec said.

Magnus' cat eyes narrowed as he said, "That's not important, love."

"Oh?" Alec questioned, "Than what is?"

"Please don't kill me for suggesting this." Magnus said.

"Magnus, this isn't making me want to hear this any more, you know?" Alec brushed a strand of hair from his icy-blue eyes.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed and said, "Okay, fine. What is it?"

"I'd like to see you in make-up sometime." Magnus announced.

Alec stared at the warlock for a few seconds. It was official. Magnus had lost his mind.

"Magnus, did you just come back from France?" Alec inquired.

"Not for a while." Magnus shook his head as the song on his iPod faded to a more somber one. "I went to Paris a few months ago, but my last trip was to Lichtenstein. Why?"

"You always get like this when you come back from France." Alec said.

"I think you'd look adorable." Magnus grinned deviously.

Alec's eyes looked Magnus up and down as he thought of some sort of rebuttal. Magnus was always trying to get him to wear some designer outfit or to go shopping with him. Alec could usually tolerate it, but this was going a little too far.

After about a minute, Alec said, "I think I look fine the way I am now."

"I didn't say that you didn't." Magnus said as he opened the jar of nail polish again. "Hmm, do you think I should do straight blue or alternate with blue and purple?"

"It really doesn't matter to me, Magnus." Alec went back to his book.

Magnus stood up and walked across the room to his desk and grabbed a jar of purple nail polish and went back to his squashy orange bean-bag chair.

"So will you give it a shot?"

Alec marked his place in his book and closed it with a slam. Once Magnus got on topic, he rarely let it go easily. Especially when it came to fashion or something of similar nature.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Alec sighed.

"Nope." Magnus grinned.

"I don't think so, Magnus." Alec said. "My parents really aren't too keen on the whole 'guys can wear make-up, too' thing."

"You don't have to keep wearing it." Magnus said as he painted a nail a vibrant shade of purple. "I just want to see you in it sometime. Maybe you could wear it to a party or something."

"Why would I go to a party?" Alec frowned.

"Because it's fun?" Magnus' response was in the form of a question.

"I don't have time for fun." Alec said. "I'm a Shadowhunter, Magnus. I need to protect my family."

"That doesn't mean that you can't have fun every now and then." Magnus pointed out. "Isabelle certainly knows how to have fun."

"What are you implying?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I simply meant that she goes out and parties a bit." Magnus finished with the blue nail-polish and moved on to the purple.

"She's a teenager." Alec dismissed the idea.

"So are you." Magnus grinned deviously as he changed the song on his iPod yet again.

"What is this, a marathon of the Beatles?" Alec frowned, noting the song was the third Beatles song to be played in a row.

"Hey, I like the Beatles." Magnus said defensively. "So will you at least think about it?"

Alec frowned, wondering what he was meant to do. He knew Magnus would continue bothering him about it until he gave in. On the other hand, Robert and Maryse still didn't completely approve of their son dating a warlock, and a male warlock, at that.

"I'll think about it." Alec sighed as he reached his conclusion. "Will that make you happy?"

"I suppose." Magnus nodded.

* * *

"What, he wants you to do what now?"

Isabelle walked into the kitchen and found Alec and Jace playing a card game at the kitchen table. However, it looked like the game had been abandoned for a more interesting conversation.

"What did I miss?" Isabelle frowned as she walked towards the fridge.

Alec glared at Jace before saying, "Apparently Magnus wants me to wear make-up."

Isabelle stared at her brother for a few seconds before she started to laugh. "Wow, I can't see _that_ happening."

"But he's going to keep bugging me about it until I do it." Alec leaned his elbow against the table.

"You know Mom and Dad aren't going to be happy about this, right?" Isabelle opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice. "They still don't really like the fact that you're gay."

"You think I don't know that?" Alec glanced toward his sister.

"So what are you going to do?" Jace asked over the sound of Isabelle pouring juice into a glass and putting the juice bottle back into the fridge.

"I'll probably let him do it just this once just so he'll stop bugging me about it." Alec said.

"This I have to see." Jace smiled.

"I don't think so, Jace." Alec said firmly. "You'll just say how ridiculous I look."

"Does Magnus want to use my stuff?" Isabelle asked "You'd look nice in the purple-"

"That's okay, Isabelle." Alec looked slightly pale. "I don't like the idea of wearing my sister's eyeliner or mascara or whatever the hell you were about to say."

"I was _going _to say eye-shadow, but okay." Isabelle took a sip of apple juice and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"You'd better love me for this, you know."

Magnus looked away from the enormous pile of make-up and saw Alec sitting on his bed. The dark-haired Shadowhunter was looking slightly nervous and kept drumming his fingers on his knee.

"Oh, I do." Magnus grinned and turned back to the make-up in front of him. "Don't look so nervous, love."

"And why's that?" Alec frowned

"Because I'm not going to put a ton of stuff on you." Magnus set aside a stick of eyeliner and continued rummaging through the pile. "You wouldn't look good with all of the glitter."

"Thanks." Alec said dully.

"My last boyfriend looked horrible in it." Magnus shuttered at what was apparently a painful memory.

"Do you do this with everyone you date?" Alec asked out of curiosity.

"Just with the ones who I think will look good." Magnus smiled. "Now get over here."

"By the Angel, Magnus, this had better be quick." Alec got off the bed and walked over to Magnus, who had turned on his iPod and was listening to a song by Good Charlotte.

"Oh, trust me." Magnus pushed Alec into the bean-bag chair. "It won't be bad. Now try to keep your eyes open and don't blink, whatever you do." Magnus frowned before saying, "My God, I sound like I'm in _Doctor Who_."

"Easy for you to say." Alec said as Magnus went to work with the eyeliner. "You do this all the time."

"I still remember my first time, you know." Magnus said, cat-eyes narrowed in concentration.

"W-wait, what exactly are we talking about?" Alec stammered, his cheeks flushing bright pink.

"The first time I put on eyeliner, silly." Magnus said. "And stop blinking! You're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"I don't exactly do this all the time, you know." Alec tried to glare at the warlock, but failed.

"That's why we're doing this." Magnus moved on to Alec's other eye. After a few minutes, he asked, "Does Isabelle know?"

"She wanted to know if you wanted to use her eye-shadow." Alec shuddered as the song changed to a more upbeat Muse song.

"So you're parents know, then?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I just told Jace and Isabelle." Alec tried to shake his head, but Magnus was preventing the action.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?" Magnus, having finished with the eyeliner pen, grabbed the mascara. "Keep your eyes still."

"Because they won't like the idea." Alec explained.

"Fair enough." Magnus shrugged. "Though I don't see how this is worse than you dating me."

"It's not considered normal which, I think, is what my parents don't like." Alec shrugged.

"Okay, that's done." Magnus said more to himself than to Alec. After thinking to himself for a few seconds, he turned to Alec and asked,"Are you feeling brave enough for eye-shadow today?"

"Let's do it." Alec sighed.

"That's the spirit." Magnus smiled before he walked over to the large pile of make-up and started rummaging through the various colours of eye-shadow.

"Can I at least see what I look like?" Alec wondered.

"Not until you're done." Magnus said.

"You make it seem like I'm a piece of meat you're cooking for dinner." Alec said.

"Not my intent, I promise you." Magnus walked back over to Alec and said, "Now keep your eyes closed."

"First you tell me to keep them open and now you tell me to keep them closed." Alec sighed. "By the Angel, Magnus, make up your mind."

"I couldn't very well do this with your eyes open." Magnus said. "As much as I love those eyes of yours, I need you to close them."

Alec sighed, but he complied. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." Magus said before going to work.

"Just out of curiosity, how long does it take you to do all this to yourself?" Alec asked.

"Just what I'm doing to you or everything?" Magnus frowned.

"Everything." Alec replied.

Magnus thought for a few seconds before saying, "I think it's around two hours."

"Holy crap, Magnus." Alec said in disbelief. "That's insane."

"It doesn't really matter to me." Magnus shrugged.

"Are you almost done?" Alec asked impatiently.

"Yes, I do believe I am." Magnus nodded as he changed the song on his iPod to a song by Trocadero. "You may open your eyes now."

"So can I see myself now?" Alec asked.

"Go ahead." Magnus was putting the make-up away. "My mirror is your mirror."

"Funny." Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to the mirror.

He didn't recognize himself when he saw his reflection. Magnus had used the eyeliner to make his already bright blue eyes look even brighter than normal. The dark purple eyeshadow contrasted nicely with the blue in his eyes and the mascara had somehow made his eyelashes look longer than normal.

"No offense, babe, but I don't think the glitter would have worked." Magnus shook his head.

"I look completely different." Alec said to himself.

"That's what make-up is meant to do." Magnus said. "That, and to accent what you feel are your best features."

"So you like my eyes the best, then?" Alec looked up at Magnus in the mirror.

"Hmm?" Magnus frowned. "What do mean?"

"You just focused on my eyes." Alec explained.

"Well, yeah." Magnus said. "That's the basic stuff."

"Oh." Alec said simply.

"But I do love your eyes." Magnus nodded.

"That's what you're always telling me." Alec said.

"That's because it's true." Magnus said.

"So are you satisfied now?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I do believe so." Magnus nodded.

"Don't expect me to do this every day." Alec said. "It's too much of a hassle."

"Compared to what I do and what I'm sure your sister does, this was nothing." Magnus said.

"And I do have to take it all off before I go home." Alec said. "Mom and Dad won't be happy with me if they see me looking like a girl."

"But you don't look like a girl." Magnus shook his head.

"That's good." Alec said. "Jace would never let me hear the end of it."

"Jace is Jace." Magnus shrugged. "What can you expect?"

"Not much, honestly." Alec shrugged.

"But you do look pretty." Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss.

"If you say so." Alec said with a sigh.

Magnus grinned and said, "And I do.

**I absolutely love the conversations between Magnus and Alec. ^_^ So I'm hoping to write more for MI. As this is my first one for the series, I know I've probably made dozens of mistakes, so feel free to point them out. As long as it's in a polite way. No one likes flames, kiddies, and they will be ignored. Reviews equal love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
